1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an interpersonal communication and an interactive information system, and specifically to a system that allows a user to use a mobile device to interactively acquire real time information about a facility in which the device is presently located and communicate with other devices at the facility.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld communication devices have become more and more prevalent in the day to day lives of people in our society. In addition, the reliability, capability, and convenience of such devices has dramatically improved. What began as car phones and bulky pagers have evolved into devices with ever increasing mobility, a constant stream of new features, as well as dramatically increased reliability and battery life, all while the size of the devices has decreased. Today, it is common to see extremely powerful handheld devices that are able to send and receive calls, messages, and emails, utilize GPS systems, and perform many computing functions such as PDA functions, word processing, and web surfing, and see these devices fit in the palm of someone's hand.
Similarly, the spread of wireless communications, including cell phone communication networks, wireless local area networks (WLAN or Wi-Fi), and the Bluetooth protocol has greatly influenced the communicative and informational potential in people's lives. The growth of mobile communication and data based services has made constant contact with other people and immediate access to all types of data commonplace in many people's lives. Moreover, it is not uncommon for a home, a small business, a mall, or even a city to broadcast its own WLAN, providing general access to the Internet for all those who can access the network. Further, as such technologies become more powerful, efficient and more reliable, their growth and influence on society will continue to grow.
While the Internet alone can seemingly provide an endless access to communication and information services in general, there remains a need for more specific and localized communication and information services. This need is met in some respects by intranets and other local networks. These types of networks often provide detailed information, keep the information more up to date, and pertain more to specialized or localized needs. Intranets are often used by businesses and by universities to attempt to meet this need.
However, with the promulgation of wireless technology, these local networks could be more effectively used in existing settings and also used in additional settings. Many commercial settings could greatly benefit from allowing visitors to access a locally provided, wireless network through the patrons' own handheld device and providing relevant content and various services to enhance the visitor's experience. Therefore, what is needed is a communication and information system that can utilize a WLAN to provide localize informational services and localized communicative services to users of the system on the users' own compatible handheld device.